You will never be alone
by WolfZeroPrime
Summary: Already nothing will be like a long time ago. But even if your family and friends help you?


**AN: I like Shattered Glass and Humanformers, so I combined these two.**

 **Feel free to tell me your opinion. The negative reviews please use the private message.**

 **Sorry for the strange / meaningless grammar, English is not my mother language.**

The leaders of the Decepticons stomping down the hallway towards the med-bay.

He can't belive that happened. Crystal City, the university town of Cybertron, failed. Site of the city are now only ruins. There were survivors, but few.

A three-person team was there, when the city was under attack. Only one of them survived. And that someone, is not anyone.

Megatron got the med-bay, and despite his nervousness, open the door carefully. As soon as he enters the door, the current doctor, Shockwave immediately start walking towards him.

One of the med-berth lying on a younger boy. This is Starscream, His 17-year-old son.

"How is he?" he asks quietly so as not to wake the silver-haired boy.

The doctor looks at the Seeker, then back at him.

"Starscream is going to be alright...physically. He is got a lot of emotional trauma, the formation of post-traumatic stress there is a chance. It will take time but he'll be fine mentally."

"I know." he sighed "What happened?"

"The Autobots blew from North Crystal City Gate, Starscream and his Trine was there at the time. We don't know what, but something has happened to them. Skywarp sent an SOS signal, one of team was there within minutes. A few hours later they called me to go there immediately. I arrived in front of a warehouse, Starscream was unconscious, Thundercracker and Skywarp was dead. We don't know who is killer of the two Seeker."

"I will talk to him." Megatron rubs his eyes.

"All right. I don't know when he will wake up. Maybe he sleep through the night."

"I understand." he nooded.

"I'll check the other patients."

"All right."

Shockwave go out the med-bay, Megatron walks over to the younger boy. He pushing a chair next to the med-berth and sat down.

He remembers when he let go of his son.

 _"TC and Skywarp will be kept at the Crystal City North Gate. And..."_

 _"And you want to go with them."_

 _"Can I go?"_

 _Megatron doesn't consider it a good idea to Starscream go to the "University town of Cybertron". He trained fighter, that's true, but he was only 17 years old. It is also true that Crystal City was impregnable for hundreds of years, but anything can happen. But maybe the cause of concern: the paternal instinct._

 _He looks down at his son, who was staring at him puppy eyes. He sighed._

 _"All right. You can go."_

 _"Thank you Dad." he hugs his father, and rushes out of the room._

 _The two Seeker already waiting for him._

 _"So?" Skywarp asks excitedly._

 _"I can go."_

 _"Yes!"_

 _"If you're going to take care on him." says the Decepticon leader as he walks up to them._

 _"Don't worry, sir. I will be there with them." Thundercracker said._

 _That's why he is not worried so much. Thundercracker was responsible, Skywarp little danger to the public._

 _"Dad, everything will be fine."_

 _Despite the bad feelings, let go of his son._

It was a mistake.

...

 _Screaming..._

 _Smoke..._

 _Fire..._

 _"Where is he?"_

 _"Starscream no!"_

 _"Tell me!"_

 _"I don't know."_

 _"Tell me or your friend's blood will be spilled on the floor!"_

 _"I don't know!"_

 _"Any way you want, my nephnew."_

 _Blood..._

 _"NO! NO!"_

"Starscream!"

 _"NO! DON'T! PLEASE! NO!"_

 _Darkness..._

 _Pain..._

 _"_ Starscream!"

 _"NO! NO!"_

 _..._

"NO!"

Starscream sat up in med-berth, the sweat dripping from his body and shaking, tears streaming down his face. He felt almost immediately in a protective hug.

"All right, it's all right. Nothing wrong, calm down."

He recognizes this soothing voice. His father.

Megatron heard mumbling in the middle of the night, he realized that his son is a nightmare. He quickly tried to wake him, when in one moment to the next he began to scream.

Starscream slipped into the hug, but he still shaking and crying softly.

"Okay. Nothing wrong." he says in a low voice.

The boy finally speaks haltingly.

"He...he..."

"Who it was?"

He didn't answer for a while, then says with a great difficulty.

"Optimus." he cries even more.

Megatron had only one though: "I will kill him.". He doesn't care Optimus is his brother, he doesn't forgive what he did! Never! Starscream was only 17 years old! At 17 years old he suffers from post-traumatic stress!

He continues to hug him, rubbing his shoulders to calm him.

The whole night passed so. Always when Starscream fell asleep, he woke up nightmare, by morning, his face tear-stained. He is sleeping, but his father almost sees that his blue eyes were red from crying.

Megatron wants to know what happened. He wants to know what Optimus did with Starscream. But as he sees his son injuries, not sure he wants to know all the details. A cut on his face, bruises on his arm and his side, two broken ribs, a stab wound on his shoulder. The injuries on his back...if he think about it that caused a whip, his stomach flinch.

He didn't want to ask Starscream. The boy suffered enough. He tells what happened when he feels able.

Megatron arrives at the bridge.

"Sir." Dreadwing greets him.

"Dreadwing. Report."

"The Autobots out of Crystal City. The teams find survivors, but there are still few."

"There will be more of them, Commander." the leader says reassuringly.

"I hope so, sir." the Seeker lowers his head.

"Any other?"

"Yes." He pulls out a datapad "This came for you. We don't know who sent it, but the technicians checked. This is just a message."

"I understand." He takes the datapad "Thank you."

"Any time, Sir."

Megatron leaves the bridge. He goes to the med-bay, he switch on the datapad. When he sees who sent the message, stop immediately and go into his private quarter. The message was sent Optimus. Describing what he did with his son. Megatron slowly sat down on the bed and starts to read the datapad.

 _I hope that soon you got this datapad. It's just a little gift for you and reminder for my nephew that the next time this happens when he is silent._

Megatron breath shallow.

 _You know, Starscream is very much like you. He is well-tolerated the pain. He tries to endure the pain. It didn't last long. He had only one question to answer, but I didn't get an answer. The first blow he endured without sound. The second he endured without sound. After a minute or two I heard the first shout. But he still didn't speak. It took a while before I realized that this method is useless. And the blood on the floor, reminded me that it was enough if I want him to survive. I had hoped that, like you, he is important to the lives of others. When I brought him a two Seeker, unfortunately he still didn't speak. If I remember correctly, the blue, Thundercracker was the one who told him not to say anything. Starscream didn't answer, so I shot the blue Seeker. My nephew, or don't want to talk about or really don't know. That I find out, I told him that if he does not talk, I'll cut his friend's throat. Skywarp course encouraged him not to say anything. It also was the result of his action. He bled to death quickly. The flogging, his friends died, one stab in the shoulder and arm, and a hit to his side, was the result of his silence._

 _Have a nice day, brother._

Megatron threw to the floor the datapad, which is a big crash shattered. He ran a hand through his hair, his fingers clenched presses.

He will kill him.

...

Starscream has woken up and he decided not to sleep. Enough the nightmares...and the memories. He doesn't want to remember, but the pictures still come back. When he closes his eyes and still see the blood. He is still feeling the pain. He is still see when Skywarp bleed to death. He is still see when Optimus shoot Thundercracker. He felt tears formed in his eyes.

"Hey, Scream."

He turns his head to the side and sees this is Knock Out and Soundwave.

"Can we come in?" Soundwave not sure that the silver-haired wants their companionship, but he nods.

They go into the med-bay. Knock Out sits down next to Starscream, Soundwave sits down end of the bed.

"You want to talk about it?" Knock Out knows that it is difficult to talk about such things.

"I don't know." Starscream's voice almost cracking.

"Believe me, you'll feel better. You will be relieved from the pain." Soundwave trying to encourage him.

Starscream didn't say anything. He bites his lip. Knock Out decides to remind him.

"Starscream..." He pulls up his sleeve, has a big scar on his forearm "...you know why this scar here. You did you get out of me when I got here four years ago."

Starscream know they are right. Maybe if he tells them it will not hurt so much. His voice was trembling and quiet when he speaks.

"I-I, TC and Skywarp...were there, the North Gate w-when the...Autobots blew ..."

 _"TC! SKYWARP!"_

 _Ruins and smoke everywhere. One moment they calmly walk, and the next moment they plummet to the ground force of the explosion. The Trine now can not find each other, and if it stays that way this will not end well. They don't know where they are the Autobots and they came to the gate. Starscream tries to see through the smoke, but so far he can not find his friends. Suddenly he sees a purple-haired man._

 _"Skywarp is tha-?"_

 _When he saw the red eyes she realizes that this is not Skywarp. As he gets closer more and more flooded with fear, because he might know who this is. He turns around and started to run when all were from darkens and he falls to the ground._

 _He did not know how long he was unconscious, but long enough for someone chained him to the ceiling in a dark room. He blinked and looked around. Over his head, the light flows into the room, he is still in Crystal City, because he can hear the explosions._

 _"I've been waiting for you to wake up." This deep, raspy, hoarse voice, he recognize anywhere._

"Who was it?" Soundwave sitting next to him and put his head on his shoulder, while Starscream lowers his head Knock Out chest.

Starscream takes a deep breath.

"Optimus." a tear runs down his face.

"All right. You don't need to say any more."

The two boys decided it was enough. They don't want to give his a panic attack due to PTSD.

"Do you want to sleep?" Soundwave sees that he is tired.

Starscream was not sure that he would like to sleep. He is afraid of the nightmares, afraid that the memories are coming back. But he was tired.

"You stay here with me?" he asks quietly.

"Of course." Soundwave says.

"You don't go, even if I fall asleep?

"We will be here when you wake up." the blue-haired calm him.

Starscream puts his head on the pillow, on the right side of Soundwave, on the left side of Knock Out. Knowing that he is not alone, he closes his eyes. It doesn't take long before he was fast asleep.

Soundwave look at Knock Out.

"How do we help him?" he asks softly.

"We will not leave him alone. If he don't want to talk about the trauma, don't force. Nothing else we can do."

The younger boy sighs and lowers his head gently on the silver-haired shoulder. They will not leave him alone. Never.

...

By evening the three boys lying still on the bed. Starscream woke up a few hours later, and they talked about a few things. They didn't talk about what happened Crystal City. Megatron had left them, now sees his son calm. Shockwave came back later to investigate Starscream. The doctor sent the two boys, so just he stayed and Starscream.

"How do you feel?" he asked calmly.

"A little better." a faint smile on Starscream face.

"That's good to hear." the doctor gently pat his shoulder "You know that if you want to talk ..."

"I know. I just find you, and you listen to me."

Shockwave finishes the investigation, then they heard someone come in through the door. Starscream the first to see who it was.

"Hi Dad."

"Welcome, Megatron." Shockwave also notice his leader.

Megatron goes closer to him.

"Hi." he sits down next to his son "Shockwave, can I talk to Starscream in private?"

"Of course. See you later."

When the doctor go out Starscream turns to his father.

"What is it?"

Megatron sighs before watching his son's eyes.

"Optimus sent me a datapad ..."

Starscream slowly turns his head.

"He told you?" his voice trembling.

"Yes." he sighed "You don't have to tell me."

Starscream just nods.

"They are miss me." the Seeker whispers.

"I know. But we're here with you. I, Shockwave, Knock Out, Soundwave and others. We will survive this."

"Like when Mom died?"

Painful memory of his mom's death. That was five years ago. He and Megatron was survived.

Megatron faint smile, even when he is sad.

"Yes. In the same way."

Starscream leans his father's chest, he hugs his son.

"I love you dad."

"I love you too, son. You will never be alone."

 **AN:** **Did you like? You didn't like?**

 **I look forward to your reviews.**


End file.
